Pokemon Dusk White and Dawn Black
Pokemon Dusk White and Dawn Black are all new sequels to Pokemon Black 2 and White 2 for the Nintendo 3ds. It is planned to be released in Winter of 2018. There are many additions in these sequels, including 97 new pokemon, and new locations discovered in the Unova Region Unova.... 20 Years later... Twenty years has caused many changes in Unova,The region has been majorly expanded, more than twice the size it was twenty years back. Your journey begins playing as 10 year old Max or Julie. Max/Julie is actually the child of Hilda and Hilbert from B&W! The player starts in a place known as Anville City, which is Anville town, but it has been majorly expanded and is now one of the biggest cities in Unova. It also is the sight of the 1st gym in the game-A new Steel type gym led by a girl named Ira. Burgh, Cheren, Roxie, Clay, Drayden and Skyla are no longer gym leaders. Drayden and Clay sadly passed away Burgh has now became the mayor of Castelia City Cheren is now one of the Elite 4 Roxie has become a full time guitarist Skyla is now head of an airport in Sinnoh Grimsley, Caitlyn and Iris are no longer members of the Elite 4. Grimsley has joined Team Plasma as an Admin as well as Caitlyn who has done the same Iris is now training in an unknown location Cheren replaces Grimsley and Zinzolin has replaced Caitlyn Gymleaders Ira, Martin, Kayna, Marlon, Sadie, Richard, Elesa and Ferras Ira-Ira is a Steel-Type gymleader, and resides in Anville City. She is the daughter of Roark from the Sinnoh region and is the first gymleader you fight Martin-'''Martin is a Flying-type gymleader and the gymleader of Eastwell Town, a small town north of Anville City. He used to be a sky trainer but then became a gymleader. He fights with many strong flying types and is the 2nd gymleader you fight. '''Kayna-'''Kayna is a Fire-type gymleader and the gymleader of Smoky Mountian Village, a village on a mountian, north of Iccirus City. She is also the sister of Richard and you fight them both in the postgame. She is the 3rd gymleader you fight '''Marlon-'''Marlon is a Water Type gymleader and one of two gymleaders returning from B&W/B2W2. He is still the gymleader of Humilau City but he is significantly older. His gym is in the same area but it is completely remodeled. He is the 4th gymleader in the game '''Sadie-'''Sadie is a Dark type gymleader and the gymleader of Alsimorria Island off the coast of Undella Town. Sadie's gym is in a run down "voodoo mansion" and she fights with dark types, She is the 5th gymleader in the game '''Richard-'''Richard is a Rock-type gymleader and the gymleader of Lentimas Town. He runs a small ranch and eventually became a gymleader. He is good friends with Skyla and the brother of Kayna, you can battle them both in the postgame. He is the 6th Gymleader in the game '''Elesa-'''Elesa is no longer a model, instead, she has devoted her time to training her pokemon to become strongest trainer in Nimbasa City. She is still the gymleader, but now, the amusment park is now huge and her gym is under the amusment park in a secret area that you enter by activating hidden panels. She is the 7th gymleader. '''Ferras-'''Ferras is a Normal-Type gymleader and the 8th and final official gymleader in the game. Not much is known about this mysterious man, but his gym is in Nuvema Town, which is now Nuvema City, he is known to prove trainers who think that normal types are weak, extremely wrong. The game's creator has also confirmed that at least 12 unofficial gymleaders will be challengable in the game's postgame. Although most of them are unknown, he revealed that one of them is a poison type gymleader and their gym is in the Castelia Sewers and another is in the ruins of the Rt. 4 City, these are the only confirmed Unofficial gymleaders, but according to a secret message in the trailer revealing Veruca (The Castelia Sewer leader) and Marley (The Rt. 4 leader), there may be a gymleader on Route 10 Elite 4 '''Cheren-'''Cheren is the 1st of four Elite 4 members that you battle. Instead of using normal types, like he did in B2W2, he now uses fire types. His chamber is a rollercoaster ride through a volcano. His outfit is very similar to his B2W2 outfit, but it is red, he also has a different hairstyle and wears glasses. '''Shantaul-Shantaul has still been the ghost type E4 for 20 years, she is pretty much the same except for a clothes change and a team change, she is mostly the same. Her chamber takes you through a haunted house with trick paintings Zinzolin-'''Zinzolin is no longer an admin of Team Plasma, he decided to use his strength for good, so he became a member of the Elite 4. He uses poison types and his Elite 4 chamber takes you through a very mysterious laboratory '''Marshal-'''Marshal is still the fourth and final member of the E4 and his Fighting Types are as strong as ever! His chamber is very similar to his 1st game '''N-'''N, he is back and better than ever as the champion of Unova. He is much older and buffer. He also has shorter hair and a goatee, but he still has the same hat and clothes. He has a mixed team very similar to his team in the 1st few games '''Features in DBDW that were removed in Past games Pokemon Contests and Battle Frontier from Generation 3 have returned Seasons from Gen 5 have returned and will have effects on Pokemon seen and gameplay Gymleader Rematches will return These are some features that will be removed from DBDW from BwB2W2 The PWT will be gone and will be replaced with an all new Cold Storage Tower Annex Clay's Gym is gone and replaced by the Battle Frontier, while the Opelucid City gym will be replaced by the Opelucid Contest Hall The second contest hall will be in place of the Dragonspiral Tower which was demolished Some areas and buildings that have moved location The Route 9 Shopping Mall is now located in Humilau City Nacrene City is now twice as big and the museum and gym have been moved The Pinwheel Forest outskirts is now much smaller New and Enhanced Areas There are twelve new cities/towns and many previous areas are enhanced Eastwell City is New Pokemon Center Design Center Layout-''' Areas in The Game: Towns and Cities '''Anville City-'''Anville City, formerly Anville Town, is the starting area in the game. It is now larger and consists of more mountains where people live! There is now a pokemon center and the train system is still there. These is also a gym where Ira, trains steel types. There is also a path that leads to an ocean. '''Eastwell Town Smoky Mountain Village Humilau City-'''Humilau City is a resort-island city in the game and it is where you go for your fourth gym badge. '''Undella Town Lacunosa Town Opelucid City Alsimorria Island Lentimas Town Mistralton City Driftveil City Nimbasa City Castelia City Nuvema City Fronting Islands Accumula Town Straiton City Virbank City Floccesy Village Aspertia City Plasma Village Resort Shores Grey Gardens Icirrus City ' '''Unova Academy Station ' '''Battle Zone Routes in the Game Route 24-'''Route 24 is the first route you encounter in the game. It is a small but long route with numerous patches of grass and plains looking out to the ocean. There are trainers on the route but none battle you. To the north of the route is Anville Wharf and to the south is Anville City '''Route 25 Route 26 Route 23 Route 22 Route 21 Route 13 Route 12 Route 11 Route 27 Route 6 Route 5 Route 4 Route 1 Route 17 Route 18 Route 28 Route 2 Route 3 Route 20 Route 19 Route 29 Route 14 Route 15 Route 16 Route 7 Route 8 Route 9 Route 10 Category:Nintendo Z-Weight